


Will you?

by Friendlysociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All that fluff, Coach is my spirit animal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings, Swearing, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously it will give you diabetes, this ship is a nuclear submarine, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: No need to dwell on meaningless questions when there's only one that matters the most.





	Will you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



It’s late. It’s way to late and there’s still no sign of his stupid idiot of a boyfriend yet. Why the hell did he even get involved with the kid, that’s beyond his understanding. Maybe his brain had a power outage or something, or it still has because sometimes he just feels way too old for this shit. The kid has a damned phone for crying out loud, he needs to use the damned thing once in a while.

 

This is what makes him worr- angry, so angry that he pulls his hair and it already looks like he had been struck by lightning - not that it’s not his everyday look anyways but still. That stupid little shit promised not to pull stunts like this on him again, the chimera promised that he would at least text the other if something goes amiss.

 

And yet, here he is, sitting on the couch in the living room. It’s way past midnight when he hears the front door being opened then closed way too carefully, the boy tiptoeing into the kitchen. Than a loud thud, something falls and a chair screeches and he all but runs to the younger’s aid.

 

“This is the exact fucking reason you should use that stupid phone.” Bob’s angry voice is booming in their home as he holds the other’s smaller form by the waist, letting the boy lean his weight on him completely. He knows that he’s being louder than he should be but seeing the chimera like this makes him way too worried. Damn it.

 

He helps Theo into the living room and eases him down onto the couch way too carefully and starts to pull the other’s leather jacket off to examine his injuries, the possible wounds and bruises. Bob lets out a relieved sigh, his boy had been taken care of by the Druid by the looks of it. But despite that, Theo is still high as a kite on wolfsbane or at least he looks like it, judging by how wide his pupils and how glossy his eyes are.

 

“Strip.” He orders the chimera and he hopes that the other won’t fall face first to the living room floor while he runs a bath. When he returns the younger sits there with a stupid little smile on his face and lets Bob lift him off of the couch, pick him up like he weights nothing - hey, he’s not old just a little rusty, okay? He can carry a stupid little idiot to the bathroom easily enough.

 

He eases Theo into the water carefully and sits down onto the side of the tub - which is a bad idea, because the younger is just too limp from the poisonous plant cursing trough his veins and his head keeps lolling to the side. So Bob gets up grumpily and strips, climbs into the tub and sits behind his idiot of a boyfriend to keep him upright with one arm under Theo’s left while he gently wipes the blood and all the nasty stuff away with his right one. The water is turning red slowly and even if he knows that the chimera’s wounds are mostly healed it’s still making his stomach turn.

 

They are out of the water before Theo can fall asleep on the older’s chest and he’s being wrapped up in his bathrobe, lifted up and carried into their bedroom and into their shared bed. Bob knows that he himself won’t sleep, can’t sleep, so he gets a book and his glasses, sits upright against the headboard and lets the chimera snuggle up against his side, hugging his thigh.

 

“You are too good to me Bobby.” The younger slurs after a while. “I would marry you in a heartbeat. Will you?” He asks, looking up at the older with a way too open expression, making Bob’s hand still in his hair. He’s out cold before the other can say a word, let alone answer him.

 

Theo has a fitful sleep so Bob lets him sleep in and goes to the kitchen to make a light breakfast. The chimera is already up when the older goes back to the room to check up on him, sitting in the bed and blinking like a disoriented little baby owl. It really is an endearing sight.

 

“Did I ask you to marry me last night?” Is the first thing Theo asks when his eyes land on his lover, voice hoarse, and the kid’s expression is just way too open and hopeful.

 

“I’m the one who’s supposed to ask that question darling,” the older sits next to the chimera, stroking his cheek, his tone serious. “But maybe not when you can’t tell left from right.”

 

“Fuck you.” Theo scoffs and shrugs Bob’s hand off at the man’s light hearted, almost manic ‘I love you too baby’. “I’m being serious here Bobby! “ He pinches Bob’s side and okay, so the chimera is genuinely offended. ”Just because you’re the one in bed who’s on t-“

 

“No sunshine,” Bob interrupts him, his usual almost crazed tone returning. “Not because of that, but because I have a little velvet box hidden behind my socks.”

 

“You’re pulling my leg.” Is all Theo can say and he’s gaping at the older man like a fish. No smart little remarks, no nothing?

 

“No, for once I’m not.” Bob gets up and goes to the dresser, pulling out his sock drawer to rummage behind all it’s contents. “I know it sounds way too crazy because you are fucking way too young,” He turns back to the chimera and sits back next to him, not really bothering to get down on one knee. He’s not that much of a sap, okay? “But since you like to go on suicide missions for people that doesn’t even have the decency to say ‘thank you’ for it I figured there are no such things like too young or too old, too this or too that in our case.” Bob shrugs and reaches for Theo’s left hand. "And since you asked me yesterday I take it that it’s a yes. “And he knows that he’s grinning that psychotic smile of his, he just can’t help it.

 

“Don’t be so full of yourself old man.” Theo says around the lump in his throat and his voice is hoarse as Bob slides the ring on his finger. It’s perfect. “I want to see their faces when they all realize what this is.” he muses and Bob can’t help the relieved laugh that escapes him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something that's a little more them, a little more intimate. Again with my odd submarine of a ship :3
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day :D Feel free to give me ideas :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as friendlysociopath
> 
> I've almost finished it but you beat me to it, I hope you enjoy this one Endraking! :)


End file.
